pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
~Act 2: The Witness who Saw Everything~
~Act 2: The Witness who Saw Everything~ is the 2nd episode the first arc of PriTopia Dream, a RP series created by Ivanly912 Plot Just as Mizuki and her friends are about to begin their plan, Eclipse approaches Mizuki and tells her about how she was there and saw the mysterious shadow's face and heard where she is headed. Roleplay Information (Everyone gathers in the Student Council Room after speaking to everyone on the list) Mizuki: So, Azuki and I found out that Sylvia wasn't a very sociable person, and didn't talk to other students at all Azuki: I can't stand it! How can you live without talking to someone! Shion: Bureisenban! That's what Michiko and I found out Everyone except Michiko: Etto... Michiko: In other words... she was quite a rude girl. One girl we asked said she pushed her over to get the last melon bread at the canteen. Thanks to that she had to go hungry since everything else was sold out and Sylvia didn't even apologize. Instead she said "First come! First serve! You're just a slowpoke!" At least... that's what I think Shion meant... Hikari: Yep ^^ You're understanding the oneechan language now ^^ Shion: *evil aura* Hikari: EEEKKKK!!!!!Ok! Sorry! Anyways... Ivanly and I found out that Sylvia never paid attention in class. Ivanly: We talked to a girl sitting directly behind her. She always seemed to be looking out the window. I don't think she ever answered any questions in class at all... Mizuki: Hm... Memo memo... (Ayami reference xDDDDD) What about Rinne and Dorothy? Dorothy: Well... Apparently Sylvia drives everyone max crazy, including the teacher! Rinne: On the 2nd day Sylvia transferred when class finished, she played a prank with ice cold water on the teacher. Apparently that teacher was sick for an entire week. Luckily, the replacement teacher was a lot more sharper and avoided her pranks for that entire week. Mizuki: We're not getting a good image of what kind of girl she is... Reika: Everyone we talked to agreed that she was the rudest and worst-mannered girl ever Ange: Well... in that case she will probably go straight to where Mizuki lives when she dies ^^ After all, heaven is for souls who've been good, not for souls of people who played I'm-the-princess Really????????????????? Mizuki: Well... We've got a good grasp on what kind of person she is... Eclipse: Wait! I remember now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mizuki: What? Eclipse: That day! When Kotori's data was stolen! I SAW the person! I was spying on her! Everyone else except Mizuki: EEEEHHHH??????????????? Mizuki: Why did you forget it all??????? Eclipse: I don't... wait... I remember! I was knocked out! I wasn't a very good spy... so... Mizuki: That's ok. Tell me what you know ^^ Eclipse: Ok... Well... I didn't get a good look at her face... but I heard her say something about "return to PriParis" or something... Mizuki: Return to PriParis???????? Then, Sylvia Kurosawa-san lives in PriParis?????????? This is BIG information! Thanks so much Eclipse! Eclipse: Sure... *evil smile* Shion: *looks at Eclipse* (Thinking) That face... What's up with her? Mizuki, Shion and Hikari's PriPasses ring Aurelius (Through the PriPass): OI!!!!!!! It's time for your live-aure! Usagi (Through the PriPass): What are you doing? Hurry up and get over here-usa! Usacha (Through the PriPass): You've become so popular-ucha! Lots of fans are calling for you-ucha~ Mizuki: Well... we're gonna have to answer those expectations! Shion and Hikari: Let's igo Hikari: Gomen! Let's discuss the rest later! Ange: No problem! Good luck with the live! Ivanly: AAHHH!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO GO SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rinne, Reika and Michiko: Calm down Ivanly! We'll all go! SHiMer Live PriParis, Here we Come! Mizuki: Ah! That was so much fun! We won that event really easily! Shion: Of course! This was predicted by the go champion! Hikari: *giggle* Ok, we better return to the Student- Everyone else enters the dressing room Ange: Change of plans ^^ Azuki: We'll plan the rest here ^^ Good job with the live~ Michiko: Tada! Pizza from Papa's Pizza at your service! Don't worry, this is all on the house ^^ Mizuki: YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm starving! Shion: Calm down Mizuki. Hikari: Let's get back on topic... So... We're gonna have to go to PriParis right? Ivanly: PriParis??? *Sparkling eyes* I always wanted to go! (This is 100% true I really wanna go to Paris xDD) Shion: This is serious! We're going to retrieve Kotori's data! Azuki: Well... WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's tell Chiharu-chan and Fuwari-chan! They're both in PriParis right now right? Michiko: Wait... Isn't Fuwari-chan in EUROPARA not PRIPARIS???????????????? Rinne: Actually, I got a call from Chiharu the other day. Fuwari went to PriParis to see Chiharu Reika: Then we should contact them! Eclipse: Way ahead of you. *holds up her PriPass* Chiharu is busy at a meeting right now since her parents are away on vacation, so- Hikari: Again? They're always on vacation! Mizuki: I suppose even gods and goddesses want to rest sometimes too. Eclipse: Can I finish my sentence? Hikari: Oh, sorry... Go ahead ^^ *cough* Eclipse: So... Like I was saying... She won't be available till tomorrow. So... let's go there tomorrow. Reika: Good idea. The last flight to PriParis took off already anyway... Michiko: We need to get there as soon as possible! What time does the first flight to PriParis leave? Rinne: Around 10am Meganee: Attention all idols! PriPara will be closing shortly. We're eagerly waiting for your next visit. System desu~ Mizuki: Tomorrow there is no school so we'll all meet in front of PriPara at 9:30am! Everyone: Yeah! At Home... (Everyone exits PriPara and go their seperate ways home. SHiMer is walking together and a fork in the road appears) Mizuki: See ya! Remember, 9:30am! Hikari: Bye! (Hikari and Shion return home) Shion: Well... Who's on cooking duty today? Hikari: Etto... I think you were... *Looks at their sheet* Yep. I'll go rest in my room and... Shion: Hikari? Hikari faints Shion: Hikari? What's wrong? Hikari??????? Preview Mizuki: Hikari is sick? What are we gonna do? Hikari: We're... going... Shion: Not in that condition! Hikari: D-Demo... Jikai - ~Act 3: Frantic Search~ Aim for it! The PriTopia of our Dreams! Category:Ivanly912 Category:PriTopia Dream Episode Category:Arc 1: Captured in Her Eyes Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Roleplay Series Category:ParaPrincess